


I'll Serve You To The Best Of My Ability

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Kouen drags Koumei into the bath! Day 6!no actual death, just the implication





	I'll Serve You To The Best Of My Ability

**Author's Note:**

> for the month of mei!

There was a smell emanating from Koumei's room. Kouen covered his nose, hiding the scrolls he was carrying behind him. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" came a voice. Kouen huffed.  
  
"Little brother! Show some respect and answer the door!" There came a loud whining from inside as Koumei shuffled out of his bed and went to the door, still making a whining sound. He opened it.  
  
"Big brother, why are you making me get up? I already fed my pigeons. I don't have to be up," Koumei said as a waft of bad smell washed over Kouen. He reflexively closed the door.  
  
"Hey! What'd you that for?" Koumei asked, opening the door. Kouen kept him from doing so.  
  
"Koumei! You need a bath!"  
  
"No, I don't. I took one just a few days ago."  
  
"You smell really bad."  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"You there!" Kouen locked eyes with a servant. "Get a bath ready!"  
  
"Yes, sir," the servant said, having caught a small whiff of whatever was coming out of that room. He hurried off.  
  
Kouen turned his attention back to the door, preparing himself for what he would have to do. It would require diving in and seeking out his brother before he was done in, then getting out with a struggling shut-in in hand.  
  
"The bath is ready, sir," the servant said. "I also have a cleaning team ready to take care of this room once he's out."   
  
Kouen nodded. "Thank you." He opened the door a crack. Koumei had stopped fighting him awhile back. Steeling himself against the horrific stench, Kouen barged into the room and immediately started searching. Estimating for a twenty-second struggle out the door, Kouen had forty seconds to track Koumei down.  
  
Thirty-nine, thirty-eight, thirty-seven. Koumei was nowhere in plain sight. Kouen started tearing through his usual hiding spots.  
  
Ten seconds left, and they were all empty. Then he heard a shuffling behind him. Koumei was moving around.  
  
Kouen circled around quietly, knowing he would soon need to breathe, as his brother crawled under the bed. He tossed the wardrobe open a second time, then stealthily moved onto the mattress. Koumei, thinking it was safe and that this spot was next, bolted for his desk. Kouen jumped on top of him with a yell and rolled them both toward the door as Koumei started screaming.  
  
With a single breath in, Kouen stopped yelling. He clapped a hand over his mouth, feeling himself about to be sick. Soldiers didn't vomit! Soldiers weren't weak! He couldn't...  
  
"Big brother? Is something wrong?" Koumei asked. Finally, Kouen could hols it no longer. He threw up on them both.  
  
"Big brother! Aw, now I do need a bath," Koumei complained. Kouen shook his head and stood up, dragging his brother up with him --- and then over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm not risking you deciding to just live like this."  
  
"It's on my face! I'm not living with your stomach contents on my face!"  
  
"Not just that!" Kouen opened the door again. "You're living in a pig sty! You can't do that! It's bad for your health!"  
  
"I have a weak constitution. What's it matter?"  
  
"Because you're risking even worse sicknesses like this. You know our father also has a weak constitution, but his room is clean, so he doesn't get sicker!"  
  
Kouen trudged to the bath, Koumei still over his shoulder. He had calmed down considerably, and even stripped himself down. They got into the tub together to bathe. The whole time, Koumei was quiet.  
  
"Are you angry with me?" Kouen asked, as a servant cleaned him up.  
  
"No. I just remembered... Grandma died of disease, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes. Why are you bringing this up?"  
  
"I..." Koumei's voice got small. "I don't want to die. I'll stay clean, I promise."  
  
"...Oh. Good. You can't die on me. You're my precious little brother."  
  
  
  
Well, it's not because I'm sick, Koumei thought as Yamato's blade pierced him.

**Author's Note:**

> i bore a grudge against yamato for three months after that chapter


End file.
